The Androids
by hi1000bloo
Summary: Earth's last days. 66 years ago.
1. The Age

**Prologue**

_Translation:_

My name is Elfangor. And I am the general in charge of helping you. Ha. You humans are very dark. Your nature is evil. But we Demescians are good. Happy. Like the Pemalites. I am assuming I am writing this to a human who will not be offended. If I am wrong, please forgive me. Now this is a document that only one human can hear. His name cannot bee spoken in this letter. Your earth is in trouble. Ha. I was happy the first time I heard that news. But now I realize that I hate it. Its not like I love humans or really deep down want humans to live. I want them to die. All of them. They are idiots. Selfish. Evil. Wealth loving. The reason we Demescians are helping you is because if the _Other kind_ conquer you, they will surely conquer us as well. This is the conclusion to this letter. _Hagel Hitler._

**Chapter 1-The Age**

Adolph sat quietly in his study. He asked himself over and over again in his mind, "where is Claire?" He had checked the school. She was not there. But of course she could not be in there. Claire knew that he knew how to get into the school so she would not risk going there. He propped his on the corner of his desk thinking. Suddenly, General Markstien walked in with sweat on his brow. Startled, Adolph asked, _"was ist es allgemein?" _ "_Sir! ein Schiff hat in unserem umkreis abgebrochen. Es ist weder Allies oder Deutsches!"_ he said in a worried voice. "_Gut. Ich habe dort recht."_

He wondered what could have happened. Not allies, or German. What could this mean? BOOM! The building shook tremendously. There were screams from downstairs and he could hear choking-like noises. Adolph and General Markstien sprang into the hallway wondering what had made the noise. Standing there, a few yards away stood a creature so repulsive Adolph leaped back into his study as another "BOOM!" knocked him down. This time the explosion seemed to be closer. Adolph was scared, and there were few times that he really was. The General pulled out his rifle, ready to fire, but it was too late. A grey, slimy hand reached through the door and grabbed the brave General by the throat. The hand started to contract, squeezing the general's neck. "_NO!_" Adolph screamed. He looked out of the window and saw hundreds of the same creatures barreling through his equipment and slaughtering his men with weapons he had never seen before. The General's face was turning blue and his eyes were getting bigger. The general screamed in protest trying to pry the creatures sharp claws off of his face. Moments later his entire head exploded spewing blood and brain all over Adolph. "_Ahhh!"_ He scrambled to his feet and hid under his desk and barred the creature's way with a filing cabinet. "_NOOO!"_ He screamed wildly. The creature advanced on Adolph. It was Tall and skinny with grey skin and a bald head. It had slits for eyes and nostrils. Its ears were small holes on the side of its head. Then it started running toward Adolph with the weapon he had seen earlier raised above it's head, ready to strike. "_Ahhhhh!" _As soon as he had screamed the creature stopped, like time had frozen. It then stood up straight and started emitting some kind of strange buzzing noise. Frightened as he had never been before, he realized that it was trying to talk. Then a few moments later, clear as water he heard it speak these words. _Sir. Wir sind hier, Ihnen zu helfen. Ihr memeory wird jetzt geloscht. "No!"_ he said. But it was too late. The creature reached forward and grabbed his head in one hand and lifted him up. As Adolph looked quietly into the creature's face he knew he would never see anything again. Then the world exploded.


	2. The Discovery

**Chapter 2-The Discovery**

_9 years later_

The planet Veta-Scascal felt the evil spreading. But the planet Yuakt didn't listen. It was too busy with its investments in its new mountain topax. Veta-Scascal knew what was coming. They knew four decades before the Glacitian Civil War. But everyone thought they were the war hawks. The evil was back and the Veta-Scascillians knew it, and Dallta Prusommé Negato had proof at last. "Get the hyper chamber down," he said briskly to his jhúler "Turn the power up to level 5." "Yes sir." "And get me a milkshake, shaken, not stirred." "Right away sir." Dallta was having trouble. He had suspected there would be difficulties, but not this severe. He sat down in his chair carved from blato wood, put his head in his hands, and sighed. "Positive thoughts," he told himself, and pressed his palms against his eyes, thinking hard. Technically if matter itself was positive, then anti-matter is negative. Negative and positive come together to make neutral. So if restrained by neutral matter, positive matter should contain negative matter; that is of course theoretically. But it didn't seem to be working for Dallta. The astrophysicists at the convention said he was crazy; that he should give up and start working on something probable. But he was determined. He would find a way to make it work. He stood up walked over to his invention. The Anti-Matter Power Circulatory Neutron Converter. He pressed a button and the screen lit up with _Latitude: 100, Longitude: 500, Radiation: 674 MHC, Power: 5, Genatons: 109,586._ This last number he looked at with frustration in his eyes. 109,586 times he tried this experiment. No go. He had tried every single latitude and longitude he could think of, that sounded reasonable, but it wouldn't work. "Alright next experiment under way. Close the hatch. Pull the quadrant to the correct latitude and longitude, and here we go, start the count down." he looked at his jhúler and said hold the milkshake until after this experiment." "Yes sir." A rumbling noise started coming from the machine and a big number 10 appeared on this screen. 9...8...7...6... He had an idea. 5... "Change the lat and long quick!" 4... "What to sir?" 3... "-100, -500." 2... "But sir that's-" "DO IT!" he yelled" 1... "NOW!" 0... Time stopped, and every single thing in the universe took its last glimpse of matter. Dallta would not get to sip his milkshake for another 100 years.


End file.
